Shapeshifter Sword
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Like the Shapeshifter Projectile, Ranei's arm may turn into any sword. Mostly, he has more sword abilities than his projectiles, due to his master swordsplay. *'Name:' Shapeshifter Sword *'Rank:' Hidden, Unknown *'User:' Ranei Kouten Shapeshifter Attacks ShapeSwording *'Sabersword:' Using a short range sword, Ranei's arm turns into a somewhat light shaped sword using a translated chakra light sword that's able to cut through many things. Due to the large amounts of chakra, Ranei's marker seal applies. *'Widesword:' Using a huge shaped tip of a sword, Ranei's arm turn into the same shape for the Sabersword, except, it's mostly used for short range as it can hits many ranges from Ranei's left and right. Marker Seal applies. *'Longsword:' Using a slim, yet, very long light-colored sword, Ranei's arm turns into the same shape for the Sabersword, but slimer yet longer. Ranei's range of length increases as he can hit from about 8 ft. Marker Seal applies. *'Lifesword:' Using all thre swords at once, Ranei's arm turns into a very light green sword in which it's very huge and very wide and long. Once swiping it, Ranei can make a very huge air-compressed projectile at the opponent in which it goes very fast-paced speed. If the opponent is cut under the slash by Ranei, he will be devastated under the attack. Ranei is not able to use the Sabersword, or Widesword, or Longsword after this move. The move can also be added with the Shapeblade to make it a little more powerful, but, he cannot use the shapeblade as well. Marker seal applies although one of Ranei's marker seal glows. ShapeBlade This is another from of the shapeswording, but, using more chakra for a more powerful attack. The color of the sword gives off a red color. *'Wideblade:' Using a huge shaped tip of a sword, Ranei's arm turns into the same shape for the Sabersword, except, with a red color and short range of hitting many ranges from right to left. *'Longblade:' Using a slim, yet very long red sword, Ranei's arm turns into the same shape for the Sabersword, but a slimmer yet longer sword. Ranei's range increases by length as he can hit by 8 feet, but, is limited of what's close to him. Proto Sword Ranei uses this move when he opens up the third chakra gates. Using speed to surpass his opponents, he can use many combos with his sword, just like Otonami, but less-skilled. *'Widesword:' This is a different sword than the one above, as it uses a much better speed than usual. The same effects do apply though. *'Hero Sword:' Using a huge long sword, Ranei's arm turns into the Longsword and is able to use the length of it, but, with much more damage and more length of to 15ft. It's wide for more damage, but, still the same for slimmer. *'Sonic Wave:' Using the Widesword and inserting more chakra to it, Ranei is able to use the Widesword to make a very wide air-compressed projectiles at the enemy. The farther the enemy is, the less damage it does. *'Step Sword:' Like the Sonic Slash, Ranei's arm turns into the Widesword, but, using a specific range and with abnormal speed, Ranei can go right in front of the opponent without noticing, and slash right through them before they could do anything. *'Delta Ray:' Ranei's sword turns into two huge Widesword. Ranei then closes his eyes and prepares himself. The sword then flashes real quickly. If the opponent has done nothing, then it's already too late. Immediately appearing to the right in front of the opponent, he does a huge slash. He then appears behind the opponent and does another huge slash. For a last slash, Ranei then does another huge slash in front of the opponent on the opposite side. From the area that Ranei had slashed his opponent, a triangle immediately forms. As the glowing triangle envelops into the opponent, Ranei immediately slashes right through them with a Hero sword. Ranei's marker seal glows once done. Varity Sword A shapeshifter sword in which it's able to do any kind of technique through Latin words. *'Varity Sword:' This is a really short sword, but has the power of a shape blade. Ranei must also mutter some Latin words in order to do the following. **'Hero Sword:' This weapon is the same as the hero sword for the Proto Sword. But, it still does less damage than a usual one. **'Long Sword:' This weapon is the same as a Long sword, but with a lot more power into it. **'Wide Sword:' This weapon is the same as a Wide sword, but with more power and a slimmer sword. **'Life Sword:' This weapon uses the length of a Life Sword, but it still maintain it's old power of an original varity sword. **'Sonic Boom:' This sword takes in more chakra than usual than other abilities, once Ranei releases it, an air-compressed projectile releases in a huge sonic boom speed, almost comparing to a Mach 3. This can also cause fatal damage, but, once in contact of a person, it immediately stops. *'NeoVarity Sword:' This sword is different from the Varity sword. It still is in the same length as a varity sword, but a more fatal damage than before. This sword can also take the soul of another person, it can also cause destructive damage. Depending on what it's used for. He can only use one attack from the following and one of Ranei's marker seal glows. **'Cross Sword:' The sword turns longer in length. Once Ranei is close to the enemy, he uses immense speed and strength that he makes two slashes at the opponent that forms an X, this blow is fatal and can easily go through objects. **'Double Life:' This sword is a much larger length than the Lifesword itself. It's about two times larger than the slash itself, but, the strength of the slash is still the same as an original NeoVarity. (Which has less power than a Lifesword) **'Super Sonic:' This sword grows into a wide sword. Focusing his chakra, Ranei can release a huge, ultra air-compressed projectile at the enemy. Unlike the sonic boom used from Varity sword, this causes more destructible damage, and is able to go through the opponent and objects.